


Sugar

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Casual, F/M, Guilt, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[College!AU] Blue wished many things on a daily basis. Right now, she wished Orla and her weren't that oblivious. She can always ask the upper floor neighbors for what's missing— but things are very likely to take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Blue opened the cupboard and stared at it's emptiness with doubtful eyes. She was certain that Orla and her went for groceries a few days ago.

"Orla !"

Her cousin briefly stopped working on her three-dimension imagery project to get informed about the crisis. Today was an off-day, they couldn't help it. Unless...

"Why won't you walk upstairs and ask for sugar ? Gansey's group lives here too, if I'm right."

"It's just Gansey and Ronan, actually. Adam took his own place."

"Really ? I thought they were more than two people in there."

Blue rolled her eyes, annoyed for no obvious reason.

"Because Cheng often visits. Noah will probably settle in too, at some point."

Orla clapped in her hands.

"Sweet !" Blue and her then laughed at the pun. "Anyway, you should try. Either of them will lend you some."

"Alright. See you a bit later, then." Orla nodded. "Don't touch the microwave," Blue warned her. "Or anything else that you don't understand."

" _Just go !_ "

Blue was tempted to roll her eyes again, but she shook her head in an amused manner instead and exited the flat.

Gansey actually rented the whole floor, which was a lot of space. Minus the part Adam paid, but Blue was almost certain that he did not let him pay the whole price. It was mostly to help, but Adam would be mad if he knew. She wanted to ask him first, but her feet dragged her to Gansey's door instead. That was ridiculous. She did not want to stumble upon Ronan.

That's what she usually thought to avoid visiting.

She took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock at the door. It suddenly opened before she touched it.

"Were you going to stare at it the whole day ?"

She did not want to stumble upon Ronan at all. His voice wasn't unpleasant, but the sharpness of his tone made her feel like a middle-schooler again and she hated it. But there he was, literally looking down on her because he didn't had any other choice if he wanted to avoid her kicking him in whatever part of his body she can reach.

"Of course not."

"So ?"

She raised a brow, momentarily forgetting the reason why she was standing in front of this unkind giant. Gansey ? No. _Maybe._ Sugar, definitely. Her featured brightened as she grasped the thought.

"Can you lend me some sugar ? Please ?"

He looked a bit doubtful. Orla would try to seduce him but Blue knew that he is immune. That will annoy him, though, and he will give her what she wants faster to make her leave. Blue was afraid that he'll tell her to fuck off, but he didn't.

He sighed and told her to wait.

She smiled. That was probably the most cordial exchange they had since their first meeting.

Few weird noises were heard. Sugar wasn't supposed to protest, she thought. What in the world...

" _Ronan Lynch, put me down !_ "

 

He felt Blue standing in front of the door, without being able to explain how. Instinct was usually Adam's thing. Gansey was too focused on his history textbook to notice. He stood up and walked to her before she could bother anyone else.

When he came back, Gansey stared at him in an interrogative way.

"Kavinsky ?" he asked as Ronan didn't gave any sort of answer.

"You wish. It's Blue, she wants some sugar."

"Oh."

Ronan wished he looked at Gansey, because there were many feelings in these two letters. Disappointment was one of them, but he had no idea what Gansey can feel disappointed about.

He turned his head. Gansey had already regained his composure. A predator smile twisted his lips as he closed the cupboard, leaving the pink-ish box inside.

"Ronan ?"

"Yeah ?"

"You didn't take the sugar."

Ronan's brain was fully functional, Gansey wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe he didn't like Blue enough to be civil. He did not like that smile. It made him wary of Ronan, even though they were friends.

"Is that so ?"

"Of course. Don't keep her waiting."

"You're right."

Next thing Gansey knew, he was being dragged across the flat. Or carried. It felt the same. He punched Ronan's shoulder, which made him wince but didn't stop him at all.

"Ronan Lynch, put me down !"

Ironically, Ronan did. Except that he was facing Blue and not his textbook. She looked a bit shocked, and maybe amazed too since a disheveled Gansey was an urban legend. He had no idea what he looked like. He was stunned. Because he had no idea why Ronan did this. And also struck by her beauty. She is cute. Definitely.

"He's as sweet as can be !"

Ronan's laugh shook him out of his state of awe. He turned around to run back in the flat, but the door was locked before he could spell psychic.

"Oh my god. _Ronan !_ "

He quickly gave up and leaned against it with a deep sigh. His heart beat madly and he needed more than a few seconds to regain his composure this time. Blue haltingly waved at him.

"Uh, hi."

He offered her a bright, genuine smile while waving hello. It can come across as loving too, but they did not had that relationship. Yet ? Sadly.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright," she hurriedly replied. "I mean... it's Ronan. Don't you have a key ?"

She was almost glad that he didn't bring her sugar. He shook his head.

"I'm not keeping it in my pocket. That said, it wouldn't change anything, in my opinion."

They were nearly of equal strength. If Ronan wanted this door to stay closed, it will.

"So... what am I supposed to do ?"

She should ask Adam for sugar, but she did not want to leave.

"That's a good question, Jane."

"Blue."

He raised a curious brow at her.

"That's what I said."

"That's not what I heard."

He laughed. She caught herself staring at his perfect features and stopped before feeling deeply flawed in comparison. Not worthy enough to be this close from him.

"That's embarrassing."

He can refer to either her hearing or the whole situation and be right either way.

"Definitely."

She avoid looking at his eyes because she knew looking away will be impossible then. She noticed that he was barefoot, and it felt incredibly weird even if that made sense — even Gansey won't wear shoes in a casual setting.

"Maybe you can ask Adam while I..."

He made a vague gesture towards the door behind him. That's what anyone else would do. The idea saddened him. She haven't been there for a long time.

"Yeah." She kept stubbornly looking at her feet. "I should. Told Orla I'll be right back, she'll worry."

She was also trying to talk some sense into herself but that didn't seem to work. Instead, she thought of what Ronan did. He had a plan or at least the beginning of one. It was very likely that she had to keep it going, since Gansey was too oblivious to pick up most clues which were unrelated to any mythical quest.

But Adam stood between them, like a concrete wall. She wished she never dated him. He was kind, but they weren't made for each other. They both knew it won't work, somehow, but Adam's pride was still hurt and it took more time to recover than his other feelings.

That added to the fact Gansey and him were friends and the former thought of dating her ex as a betrayal. Blue understood. But she loved him. And he loved her too.

Ronan offered them an incredible occasion. She was mad at herself for not being certain about what to do.

"Are you alright ?"

She looked up at him and their eyes briefly met. He did not hold the eye contact. Even after that, she couldn't speak. She knew that her voice will break. Her love was so strong and unsatisfied that it got painful.

He noticed her growing distress and pulled her against his chest. Her mind went green, the color of mint and hopefully not his polo. She stood on her toes to reach for his cheek, planting a soft, soundless kiss on his pale skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying it. She surprised him by brushing her lips against his neck when he didn't expect more to happen.

"Jane—"

"Blue. It's Blue, like the sky or the ocean," she added before placing another daring kiss under his jaw.

Like his eyes too, but that was a cheesy thing to say.

"We shouldn't do that."

"Probably not. I should go. I'm going," she corrected with a strained voice. "Thank you for everything."

Even now, she couldn't bring herself to step back, and he couldn't manage to push her away after taunting her repressed feelings.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

She did not leave him the time to explain his reasons once again and walked away.

She wished they had more than these stolen moments, that Gansey didn't cared that much about Adam and that she cared more. At least, she will feel like there is a point in not acting upon their feelings.

Gansey turned around to knock on the door.

"Ronan, _please_."

He hoped that Ronan didn't return to his nap. After a few seconds, he knocked again. The door opened. He immediately started scolding him.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was. Don't keep her waiting," Ronan mused.

He nearly missed the sugar box which Ronan threw towards him before closing the door again, without locking him outside this time.

He collected his thoughts then ran after her in the stairs.

"Jane !"

He meant to say Blue, but there had been a misunderstanding between his brain and his vocal chords. Hopefully, this will not make her mad. She stopped walking to look behind her shoulders.

"What is it ?"

He handed her the item. She took the box and carefully opened it, just in case Ronan still played tricks on them. There was nothing wrong with the content.

"You can come take it back this evening ? Orla may allow you to take a piece of cake along the way."

He nodded, trying to refrain a beaming smile from brightening his features.

"I'll be there."

"The invitation stands for Ronan too, I guess..."

She did not know whether she will allow him to have a piece of cake yet, but to watch Orla hitting on Ronan in the sole purpose of winding him up was worth it.

"I'll tell him, thank you."

"See you later, then."

"Sure."

The awkwardness of the moment didn't last as she turned her back at him. Her list of wishes got longer. If only Adam and her were never an item. That one made her feel guilty, though, and she put it at the bottom of the imaginary paper.

 

Orla did not notice her return. She glanced at the clock and understood that she wasn't gone for a long time. It felt like falling down the rabbit hole and climbing back up only to notice that time didn't follow the same rules down there. She closed the door, a bit louder than needed. Her cousin finally looked at her.

"You got the sugar ?" she distractedly asked.

"Yeah. I also invited them to come and take it back this evening. With a piece of cake, eventually."

"Sounds good," Orla nodded. "Let me save this, then I'll give you a hand."

She did not reply, reminiscing about the kiss. Blue, like the sky or the ocean. Green, like mint.

Sweet as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Orla would major in Architecture or something. And since I made an AU, there was really no point for Noah to... /spoilers\ Anyway— the inspiration was taken from this prompt : http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148534752379/person-a-and-b-are-roommates-that-live-together-in


End file.
